Deseos del subconsciente
by gabyah
Summary: Todo cambia cuando el subconsciente toma el control, y buscara cumplir sus mas perversos y oscuros deseos, haciendo que el instinto sea lo único que quede. finnXmarceline
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Las noches en Ooo solían ser muy tranquilas, había excepciones, en los que salían algunos altercados, en donde Finn y Jake tenían que hacer función de su papel de héroes, sin embargo, y por lo general, Finn siempre pasaba una tranquila y placida noche.

Ya había pasado la etapa en la cual creía y le horrorizaban los cuentos de terror y maldiciones que le contaba Jake, busco una explicación más razonable, tampoco encontró posible que un mago se hubiera metido a su casa, la dulce princesa se había encargado de ponerle unas muy buenas barreras contra ellos, los gusanos ya no se habían vuelto a ver en ese lugar, desde aquella vez que se encargaron de rey de los gusanos, tampoco era posible que se tratara de Jake, como tantas noches, él se había ido a pasarla con Arcoíris, y Bmo, ¿dónde carajos le dijo que iría?, ¡Maldición!. Se le habían acabado las opciones.

Todo lo que podía hacer, era escuchar, escuchar como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el techo,escuchar como algún relámpago hacía eco al caer a la lejanía, y sobre todo, escuchar lo agitada que estaba su respiración.

Comenzó a desesperarse, ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad que lo caracterizaba podía lograr algo, ni un milímetro se movió, y a eso agregándole el hecho de que no podría abrir los ojos, le sumaba más frustración al asunto, si por lo menos pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando, encontraría alguna manera de salir de la situación, pero no, ahí está sin poder moverse, y con la ignorancia del porqué, de pronto, como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, pudo mover su cara, que hasta hace un momento, le era imposible, abrió sus ojos lentamente, como preparándose mentalmente para lo que estuviera haciendo que no pudiera moverse, la negrura de la noche domino por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron y puedo observar con mayor claridad, lo primero que vio, fue el techo de su habitación, bajo poco apoco la mirada, recorriendo hasta el más mínimo detalle, buscando indicios de "que" o "quien" fuera responsable, hasta que llego al pie de su cama, sintió como la sangre se le helaba al ver esos destellantes ojos rojos.

Deacuerdo, tal vez, aun, le aterraban las historias de fantasmas y maldiciones, y más, si era el responsable de su inmovilidad, por un instante, la voz se negó a aparecer, su garganta se cerró por completo, ¡maldición!. Volvió su mirada hacia la mesita al costado de su cama, pudo ver el filo de su espada, tan cerca pero tan lejos, nuevamente hiso el intento de moverse, pero le fue imposible, si tan solo pudiera tomar su espada, ¡maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!, apretó sus dientes y los rechino ante la frustración.

La piel se le erizo cuando escucho que la madera del piso rechinaba, esa cosa se le estaba acercando más, volvió a mirar la intensidad del fulgor de esos ojos teñidos de sangre, solo podía ver una silueta, aunque se esforzó por aclarar su vista, no puedo distinguirla, sin embargo, con el destello de sus rojos ojos, bastaba para que intuyera que no iba precisamente a darle una visita social. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!, los dientes le comenzaron a doler de tanto rechinarlos, sintió la ira recorrer por todo su cuerpo, él era Finn, el héroe de todo Ooo, no cualquier dulce indefenso, sin duda, saldría de ahí, y en cuanto lo hiciera, lo despedazaría y le daría sus restos a los buitres por atreverse a meterse a su casa y ponerlo en tal situación.

La lluvia comenzó a ser más recia, el rubio fijo su mirada directamente hacia la silueta, el miedo ya había pasado, ahora solo quería poder moverse para matarlo, y, de nuevo, el sonido de las maderas rechinando, observo como la silueta se acercaba mas y más hasta que quedo al borde de su cama, haciéndose más visible, Finn no lo podía creer, de todo lo que había creído fuera el causante, ella ni siquiera había entrado en las opciones, habían pasado años desde que había dejado de esconderse en su casa, y hacia un mes desde la última vez que la vio. -¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?-. Grito el rubio, lleno de cólera, pero no recibió respuesta -¡CONTESTAME!-. De nuevo, sin respuesta.

Finn sintió nuevamente la punzada del miedo en su interior, esto no se veía bien, nuevamente, intento con todas sus fuerzas moverse, pero le fue inútil, algo le decía que esto no se trataba de una de sus típicas bromas pesadas, regreso a la realidad, cuando ella se subió a la cama y gateo de manera muy sugestiva sobre él, hasta quedar enfrente, cara con cara, la miro directamente a los ojos y lo que vio, le aterro, no había expresión alguna.

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos y el esplendor del rayo ilumino toda la habitación, por ese breve instante, pudo observar con detenimiento las facciones de la chica, y entonces lo comprendió, fuera cual fuera la causa, ella no estaba consiente. En sus ojos esta por completo ausente el destello que presentaba cada vez que se encontraban, ese que reflejaba cariño y alegría de verlo, ella solo lo miraba detenidamente, con la mirada perdida y baga. De pronto, dibujo una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, Fimm vio el brillo relucir de sus colmillos al asomarse por sus labios.

Dejo de respirar cuando ella subió sus manos por su torso, hasta llegar al cuello, donde iniciaba la camiseta de su piyama, para después tomarla y destrozar la prenda, dejando al rubio desnudo totalmente del torso.

-¡MARCELINE!... ¡MARCELINE!...-. Grito fuertemente, para tratar de despertarla, pero de nuevo, no hubo respuesta, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando, tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, reconocía perfectamente lo que significaba esa sonrisa.

Marceline volvió su mirada perdida hacia el pecho de chico y bajo sus manos hasta el ombligo, con la llema de sus dedos, comenzó a formar pequeños círculos alrededor de este, en suabes y delicados movimientos, después subió enmarcando cada uno de sus músculos hasta sus pectorales , donde planto de lleno sus pequeñas palmas y acaricio lentamente el bien formado y varonil pecho de Finn, el rubio dejo escapar un suspiro, ante el acto, nuevamente se maldijo, después de todo, era hombre, y Marceline una muy bella y sensual mujer, pero el que ella se encontrara en una especie de trance le daba un aire sombrío al asunto.

La vampira bajo hasta su cuello y lamio su piel, como si de un dulce se tratara, Finn se tensó al instante, sabía lo que venía después, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a sudar frio cuando sintió el roce de los colmillos contra su piel, Merceline levanto la cabeza nuevamente y observo inexpresiva la cara aterrada del rubio. Finn sintió que todo había llegado a su fin cando Marceline sonrió maliciosamente aun perdida en la inconciencia, y bajo nuevamente a su cuello lista para morderlo.

–Veamos de que estas hecho héroe.

**Continuara…**

**Soy nueva en esta sección, pero me encanta Hora de aventura, y fue entonces que me surgió esta alocada idea y no me ha dejado, está revoloteando en mi cabeza y no me deja terminar mis otros fic, lo sé, ya sé que piensan, el primer cap. y ya hay un poco de Lemon, jajaja pues sí. **

**En fin si les gusto y quieren que siga avísenme, dependerá de la aceptación de ustedes.**

**Saludos=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La vampira bajo hasta su cuello y lamio su piel, como si de un dulce se tratara, Finn se tensó al instante, sabía lo que venía después, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a sudar frio cuando sintió el roce de los colmillos contra su piel, Merceline levanto la cabeza nuevamente y observo inexpresiva la cara aterrada del rubio, Finn sintió que todo había llegado a su fin cando Marceline sonrió maliciosamente aun perdida en la inconciencia. Y bajo nuevamente a su cuello lista para morderlo.

–Veamos de que estas hecho héroe.

Finn se puso rígido, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los labios, esperando el torrente del dolor, pero nada, abrió un ojo inconscientemente, para después abrir ambos, ahí estaba Marceline, con su mirada perdida, mirándolo maliciosamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios que reflejaba sorna.

-¡NO!, ¡No!,¡Héroe!, Hay cosas más interesantes primero.

Por primera vez, Finn puso atención al atuendo de Marceline, un pequeño short blanco y una pequeña blusa de tirantes negra, que más que dejar a la imaginación, incitaba y acentuaba los atributos femeninos de la vampira, con su largo cabello negro cayéndole por los hombros y causándole cosquillas cuando rosaban contra la dorada piel de Finn, el rubio se sonrojo al instante, en una mezcla de atracción, pudor y vergüenza, sobre todo vergüenza, se sintió repugnante, cuando se dio cuenta que se éxito ante la visión, no era honesto pensar en cosas sucias de su amiga, y no, no era mejor, hacerlo cuando ella estaba en no sé qué puñetero estado.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Marceline, aun en su inconciencia, sabía que se trataba de él, lo había llamado héroe en dos ocasiones, sin dudas, aun inconsciente, sabia en donde estaba y con quien, ¿entonces?, Finn abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que dedujo, si estaba en lo correcto, esto era más bizarro de lo que imaginaba.

Si Merceline aun inconscientemente sabía que estaba con él, ¿entonces? ¿Porque le estaba haciendo eso?, Finn negó con la cabeza un par de veces, no, definitivamente no era posible, ¿en qué mundo? La reina de los vampiros, su mejor amiga, la que le había dejado claro, años atrás ,en el cine, que no le interesaba de esa forma, ahora estuviera ahí sonámbula, cumpliendo sus más fuertes fantasías, ¡No! No era posible, ¿o sí?

Y si, si era posible, eso significaba, que él, su héroe de pacotilla, el último humano, el que tenia tan mala suerte en el amor, siempre perseguido por las indeseables y rechazado por las que amaba, al que siempre le gritaba "ya madura" o "eres un niño", ahora, el, precisamente él, fuera una de sus fantasías, Finn negó con más efusividad, moviendo desquiciadamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación, comenzó a hiperventilar, y a reír como psicópata, que estúpido eres Finn, primero te arranca la cabeza antes de eso, ja, por supuesto que no era posible.

Merceline se acostó completamente sobre él, dejándolo sentir el contacto con todo su delicado cuerpo, tan fría como siempre, lo que estaba bien, no quería otra que por ardiente, lo quemara hasta morir, literalmente, claro.

Marceline coloco sus codos sobre el pecho del rubio y apoyo su mentón entre sus manos para sostener su cabeza, así teniendo una visión amplia del rostro de Finn, lo observo marcadamente con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. – ¿Te cuesta creer que te deseo, héroe?

El rubio detuvo su ataque psicótico, y la miro sorprendido, acaso, ¿era tan obvio?, pero, un momento, ¿que no se supone que los sonámbulos no hablan y carecen de la capacidad de deducir? Así que esto se reducía a dos cosas: La vampira le estaba jugando una de sus escabrosas bromas y fingió todo el teatrito o el estado en que se encontraba la pelinegra le permitía estar sami consiente, la observo detenidamente, con su mirada ausente de brillo y carente de sentido común, si, así es, la segunda opción era la correcta.

El rubio se percató de que Merceline, aún conserva la capacidad de conversar y de observar los detalles, entonces, lo único que estaba ausente era su conciencia, la conciencia, que le dictaba que estaba bien y que estaba mal, que debía ser y que no, y solo quedo lo que se encargaba de hacer y llevar a cabo lo que deseaba.

La vampiriza, dibujo en las comisuras de sus labios una sonrisa seductora, ante el muy perdido de Finn, que solo se quemaba la cabeza por descifrar que estaba pasando, Merceline se levantó para quedar sentada sobre el vientre bajo de fin, con sus piernas a los costados de él. El rubio de inmediato regreso su atención de lleno a la vampiresa, temiendo por lo que venía, y rogándole a Glob que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, podía soportar pelear con miles de villanos, caer a un volcán, escuchar las largas horas de tortura del rey helado relatando la extraña historia de Fiona y Cake, pero no, no podía soportar eso, por Glob que no.

-Marcy…. ¿Q... Que me vas a hacer?-. Dijo en un leve susurro, mientras comenzaba a sudar a chorros por todo su cuerpo.

Para Marceline, ese comentario la incito a mas, nada como ver desaparecer la pureza ante la pasión, y que mejor que ella se encargara de la de Finn. -Aun estas muy verde, héroe, descuida, te va a gustar, por Glob que te va a encantar.

**Continuara…**

**Aclarando, los capítulos están un poco cortos, porque esta historia no está dedicada a ser larga, además de que estoy actualizando otras tres historias al mismo tiempo =/**

**Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios, fueron 5, considero que bastan para seguir la historia, a las personitas que solo la leyeron también muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla =). **

**Darklove: gracias por tu apoyo.**

**CRONOS89 : gracias por avisarme de la ortografía, y por comentar.**

**Marcoman: jajajajaja espero que sea error de dedo, pero, para aclarar soy mujer =), muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia y tomarte el tiempo de dejar comentario, seria mentira decir que no nos interesa si nos dejan comentario o no, la verdad es mi droga, cuando no recibo me deprimo u,u**

**Si quieren dejar felicitaciones, criticas reconstructivas o simplemente lo que les pareció, estoy encantada, no sean malos, es muy fácil y no les cuesta nada, apiádense de esta pobre mujer =).**

**Saludos=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Marcy…. ¿Q... Que me vas a hacer?-. Dijo en un leve susurro, mientras comenzaba a sudar a chorros por todo su cuerpo.

Para Marceline, ese comentario la incito a mas, nada como ver desaparecer la pureza ante la pasión, y que mejor que ella se encargara de la de Finn. -Aun estas muy verde, héroe, descuida, te va a gustar, por Glob que te va a encantar.

La vampiresa subió sus manos lentamente, desde su vientre, pasando por su bien formado estómago, el pecho musculoso, su fornido cuello, para llegar al rostro colorado del rubio, le divirtió la expresión de Finn, una mezcla de negación y de aceptación, podía verlo, en el brillo de sus intensos ojos azules, podía ver más de lo que el mismo aceptaría, podía ver que él quería parar pero a la vez quería que ella continuara, podía ver tantas cosas, y eso la complació.

Subió una mano hasta el rubio cabello y comenzó a acariciar su cuero cabelludo con sus dedos mientras que con el dedo índice de la otra mano comenzó a delinear las facciones del rostro de Finn, el contorno de sus cejas, la línea tupida de sus pestañas, su respingada nariz y lo carnoso de sus labios, hasta el mas mínimo detalle, sus caricias no eran apresuradas ni grotescas, más bien ligeras como una nube, lentas y provocadoras, pero, con la capacidad de cimbrarlo desde el fondo de su ser.

Finn trato de poner su mente en blanco y no dejarse llevar, después de todo, en ocasiones pasadas pudo salir de situaciones con la fuerza de su mente, había podido repeler a Goliad, y también había vencido a el rey gusano, sí, eso era todo, concentración, pura y simple concentración.

Marceline se inclinó hacia su rostro, Finn pudo sentir como su largo cabello caía sobre él, dándole una sensación de cosquilleo, cuando rozaba contra su piel, cerró los ojos, en un intento desesperado de seguir con su plan de la concentración, cosa que le resulto mas difícil, cuando sintió el aliento de la pelinegra chocar y romper contra la sensible piel de su labios.

De pronto su mente quedo en blanco, pero no por su famosa concentración, esta vez, era otra cosa, su respiración se formó pesada y más rápida, abrió los ojos y miro a Marceline de frente, a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios, mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes rojas, llena de deseo, el cual, aumento cuando noto que el azul intenso de los ojos del rubio se había vuelto más oscuro.

Finn se sintió perdido y desesperado, su cuerpo comenzó a subir su temperatura corporal, se asemejaba mucho a la sensación agradable, esa, que tanto le gusto, cuando soñó con la princesa flama después de haber derrotado al Rey helado, su primer sueño húmedo, sin dudas, sin embargo, la sensación experimentada en estos momentos era parecida, pero, no igual, esta era más intensa, mas desesperante y más abrumadora.

Marceline roso sus narices en un suave vaivén, el rubio, ya no podía pensar, ya no podía hablar y mucho menos, poner resistencia, inconscientemente entrevió su boca cuando sintió más de cerca el aliento de Marceline, y sintió la desesperada necesidad de invadir la intimidad de la boca de la vampira, pero logro retenerse, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y voltio su rostro hacia otro lado, en un desesperado y último intento.

La sensual mujer solo sonrió, al parecer su resistencia la incitaba y la excitaba, respiro sobre el cuello de Finn, al cual, se le erizo la piel de inmediato, para después susúrrale sensualmente -¿A qué le temes Finn?-. Callo por un momento para besar suavemente el cuello varonil para después subir a su oreja nuevamente -¿a que inicie o a que ya no puedas parar?

Finn dejó escapar un gemido cuando Marceline lamio el lóbulo de su oreja, era la sensación más embriagadora que había conocido, y se exaspero cuando ella dejo de hacerlo, volvió su rostro suplicante hacia el de ella, el cual sonreía victoriosa –dímelo Finn o acaso ¿quieres que pare?

¿Parar?, por supuesto que quería parar, al principio quería parar, pero ahora, ya no podía decidirse, sería maligno dejar que ella continuase, pero sería estúpido no dejar que siguiera, cerró los ojos fuertemente, avía descubierto que cuando su juicio era nublado, le era muy fácil perderse en el camino, tantas veces se vio superado por la maldad y mucha otras, se había dejado perder en la locura, cuando pasaba eso, siempre estaba Jake que sabía arreglárselas para regresarlo, pero ahora, no podía ser , Jake no estaba, y no estaría en un buen rato hasta el amanecer, para su desgracia, solo estaban Marceline, él y su condena calentura que subía a cada momento y no le dejaba pensar bien.

-Para Marceline-. Pronuncio mordiéndose los labios, el noventa por ciento de su mente quería que siguiera, pero el diez por ciento heroico que un conservaba le dicto que tenía que parar. Quería a Marceline y no podía perderla por una estupidez de calentura, ella significaba demasiado, y conociéndola, si la dejaba seguir, cuando estuviera consiste lo desecharía de su vida, por patán, es decir, si con su padre no podía superar el hecho de que se comió unas frías y malas papas, ahora, si el dejaba que eso pasara, seguramente ella lo odiaría por toda la eternidad.

Marceline lo miro complacida, para después sonreír maliciosamente, cosa que desconcertó al muchacho –Es de admirar tu moralidad -. Finn dejó escapar un fuerte y sonoro gemido cargado de placer, cuando la vampiresa froto fuertemente sus caderas contra la virilidad encendida del rubio. –Es una lástima que tu cuerpo no opine lo mismo Héroe.

**Continuara…**

**Marcoman: gracias por el apoyo, y yo encantada de seguirla, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

**CRONOS89: gracias, aprecio tu comentario y el que te guste =)**

**Darklove : si así es, no está sonámbula, pero ya lo sabrás para el próximo capitulo.**

**Si quieren dejar felicitaciones, criticas reconstructivas o simplemente lo que les pareció, estoy encantada, no sean malos, es muy fácil y no les cuesta nada, apiádense de esta pobre mujer =).**

**Saludos=)**


End file.
